Una Senshi y Shakespeare: Una llama que debe ser enfriada
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Esta noche promete ser una larga noche para la oficial de policía Aino Minako. Una historia de Minako inspirada en la fábula de Venus y Adonis de William Shakespeare. [Traducción Autorizada por: The Drifter; ID 49030]


**_¿¡SUP!?_**

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Este es un escrito original de una de mis mejores amigas aquí en FF net:_ _ **The Drifter**_ _cuyo_ _ **Id**_ ** _49030._**

 **"Shakespeare and the Senshi: A coal that must be cool'd."**

 **Authorized translation by:** the Drifter.

 _Seguramente algunas de ustedes ya han leído sus historias. ¡Ella es genial y se enfoca en nuestro universo Senshi gay, teniendo como principales protagonistas a Makoto y Ami en una relación establecida! En alguna ocasión, como en esta, publica algo relacionado con Rei y Minako…por lo que decidí pedirle permiso para traducir esta magnífica historia dado que es sexy-romántica y sensual._

 _Si no han leído sus historias, les recomiendo buscarla con su número de usuario y bañarse en la historia de Ami y Makoto (si saben inglés, ya que ella escribe en ingles únicamente ya que es Canadiese)._

 _¡This one is dedicated to you my friend: The Drifter!_

 _¡Gracias por ayudarme a propagar el amor a Sailor Moon a los shipers de Rei y Minako Hispanohablantes!_

 _Dude, You're the best!_

…

* * *

 **"Shakespeare y las Senshi: Una llama que debe ser enfriada."**

 **Historia original por:** the Drifter

 **Traducción por** : Leyla zinD.

...

Minako buscaba a tientas sus calcetas sobre el suelo tras ella. Recordaba haberles lanzado tras de sí por sobre su hombro durante el calor del momento. Si bien podría volverse a buscarles con la mirada pero aquello significa apartar sus ojos del bello cuerpo de Rei descansando en la cama frente a ella.

El hermoso, bello y muy desnudo cuerpo de Rei.

Minako observaba comiéndose descaradamente con la mirada a su novia en ese instante sonriendo al observar la intensa mirada que Rei le devolvía.

"Mírate, eres encantadora y sexy, ¿Es necesario vestirte nuevamente Minako?" Preguntaba Rei lamiéndose los labios enfatizando sus palabras y deseo.

Asintiendo, Minako sentía como la sangre se arrebolaba en sus mejillas afectadas sobremanera por la actitud seductora de su chica.

"Desgraciadamente sí." Minako lanzaba una mirada rápida al reloj de la mesilla de noche de Rei. "Por favor continúa si con adularme estas en busca de obtener algo…que vas por buen camino, ¿Deseas algo en particular? Ya que no dejas de lanzarme miradas incitantes."

"Sólo un beso, ¿Es que no puedo admirarte por un instante más?" Mi hermosa flor...dulce más allá de la comparación. Solo mírate. Ruborizándote. Sé que me deseas también."

"Ow... ¿Tanta palabra bonita para mí?" Minako amablemente besa a su novia en la mejilla castamente. Sólo un ligero roce de labios. Era una tremenda lástima que tuviera que trabajar esa noche. "Nunca antes me habían llamado flor, estas en modo poético esta noche."

"Mmm, ¿Te ha gustado eso? Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. Tengo más ideas de dónde esa vino, déjame llenarte de besos".

Las palmas de Minako comenzaron a sudar al escuchar aquella sensual voz perteneciente a su novia junto a aquellas palabras aún más sexys. Fue una feliz coincidencia encontrar sus calcetas pues así tomó ese momento de distracción para ponérselas de nuevo. Rei estaba sobre ella en un instante, besando su frente con un montón de pequeños besos. Diez pequeños besos en su cara, su cuello y pechos. Fue entonces, finalmente, cuando Minako exhala pesadamente con placer ante las caricias recibidas, Rei captura sus labios en un profundo beso. Las rodillas de Minako temblaban, por un instante temió no poder alejarse de la tentación que Rei representaba.

"Caraaaay, ¿Qué te pasa hoy?" Minako jadeaba pesadamente buscando tranquilizar su respiración. Ese último beso fue tan intenso casi o igual que veinte besos a la vez. "Si continuas así estarás interfiriendo en mis asuntos de esta noche."

"Nada me pasa y ese es el problema." Rei se inclina hacia atrás seductoramente. "Te vas. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Estamos a solas," con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Minako enfatizando su punto. "-podemos estar solos toda la noche. Solo tú, yo y ésta cómoda cama, la cual no tengo intención de usar para dormir."

"Sabes que adoro cuando te vuelves _'demandante',_ lo sabes bien," Minako luchaba por volver a ponerse sus pantalones. La forma en que Rei se movía presionándose ahora contra su espalda no ayudaba. "Mmm... detente. Ya voy tarde. Lo siento amor, sabes que tengo que patrullar esta noche."

"Minako, estoy _ardiendo_ por ti. Te _necesito_." Rei ronroneó. "Llama y repórtate enferma, Tokio estará a salvo por una noche sin ti."

"Ojalá. Estoy con Murakami esta noche. Es solo un chico y acaba de salir de la academia de policía, no puedo dejarlo solo, se supone que estoy entrenándolo."

"¡Bueno, no me dejes sola a mí! Tomate la noche libre... ¿Por favor, Minako-chan?

Las manos de Rei descendían sobre la espalda aun desnuda de Minako antes adentrarse sigilosamente hacia delante de su cuerpo para acariciarle nuevamente.

"Mmm, tentador." Las objeciones de Minako se vieron interrumpidas por una serie de inhalaciones dificultosas al sentir los labios de Rei besar ligeramente su nuca y los hombros. "Pero...el deber...llamada...Ah, j-joder Rei, eso se siente increíble".

"Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que lo hago?"

La ronca voz de Rei mantenía la promesa de regalarle mejores y más seductoras caricias.

"Tengo que trabajar… ¡Trabajaaaaaar!" Minako murmuraba débilmente al sentir a Rei lamer tras de su oreja.

"¿A quién le importa? Soy tuya, ya mismo." Rei empezó a hacer ese movimiento increíble que hacía con las yemas de los dedos. Minako apenas podía concentrarse en abotonar su camisa. "Quédate conmigo. Solo un poco más. Quédate hasta el amanecer. Te deseo."

"Rei, ya está bien. Suficiente. Estás actuando muy extraño".

"Mírame. ¿Es que no me deseas? Bésame. Toca tus labios contra los míos. Haznos sentir a ambas bien. Mírame a los ojos. No vayas a trabajar. Nadie se enterara. ¿Es que acaso eres tan importante que no pueden vivir sin ti por una noche?"

"Detente ahí. Estás empezando a asustarme."

"Vamos, Minako." Los brazos de Rei se apretaban alrededor de la cintura de esta. "¿Es que de verdad te deseas ir? Tócame. Bésame. Pruébame. Y entonces dime que todavía deseas irte".

"¡Rei, dije que basta!" Minako se separa del abrazo de Rei saltando fuera de la cama, "¿Que ésta pasando?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que no puedo desear tener a mi novia para mí sola por una vez?"

"¡Estás _suplicando_ , nunca suplicas! Literalmente nunca te he visto suplicar, definitivamente algo está mal."

"¡Nada está mal!" Chilla Rei abruptamente poniéndose de pie. Inmediato su semblante era fuego y azufre, "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a _ti_?" Sus ojos se desvían brevemente antes de entrecerrarse en la expresión fúrica patentada de Rei. "Quiero estar contigo esta noche, ¿Es eso mucho pedir?"

Y ahora Rei cambiaba la dirección las cosas, "Eres una terrible mentirosa, ¿Lo sabes?" Minako le devolvía la mirada. Algo ocurría definitivamente.

"¡No tendría que mentir si no fueras tan idiota! ¡Entiende la puta indirecta y haz lo que te digo!"

"¿Hacer qué? Dímelo ya. Por favor. No juegues así conmigo."

"Quédate en casa esta noche. Por favor. No salgas a patrullar... tú..."

La voz de Rei se volvió débil. Minako observaba cómo se ponía pálida. Rei estaba asustada. _Realmente_ asustada. No era difícil llegar a una simple conclusión: "Oh dioses, tuviste una visión, ¿No es así?"

"No preguntes. No quieres saber. Solo quédate en casa. Quédate conmigo esta noche, Minako. Por favor..."

"Rei... ¿Qué viste?"

Rei se sienta de nuevo, finalmente derrotada.

"Te vi. A ti. Con tu uniforme de policía. Bajo un enorme charco de sangre. Tú estabas sola, había luces y... estoy segura que es esta noche, lo presiento."

La sangre de Minako se volvió helada. Pero lo oculta tras una carcajada mientras seguía vistiéndose. Forzaba sus brazos a recoger la prenda poniéndose la chaqueta de su uniforme azul marino. Tenía que seguir moviéndose.

"Wow, eso es divertido. Quizá tu endemoniada psicovisión está equivocada." Casi se hiere al apretar su insignia de policía con las manos temblorosas. "No va a pasar nada. Estaré bien."

"¡Minako! ¡No puedes pedirme que me quede aquí y ver que te vas. Sé lo que va a pasar!

"¡ESO EXACTAMENTE VAS A HACER!" Minako gritó al final, más para sí misma que para Rei "¿Qué sucederá si no voy? ¿Alguien más será asesinado en mi lugar? ¿Será mi compañero? ¿Algún otro inocente? ¡Tengo que estar ahí! ¡JODER! ¿Por qué tenías que decirme? ¡No necesitaba saberlo!"

Rei estira su mano para alcanzar la muñeca de su chica para jalarla hacia ella. Minako se hizo a un lado al ver el gesto. Un toque de Rei y muy probablemente jamás se alejaría de su lado.

Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento estaba ahí con ella.

Minako siguió gritando. Balbuceando en voz alta. Delirando. No tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Todo era palabras vacías y gestos sin sentido. De todos modos, nada de eso importaba ya. Minako iba a morir esta noche. El destino tenía una manera cruel de joderla. En ese instante se sentía como si fuese una polilla atrapada en llamas. No era como si pudiera resistirse. Minako sabía lo que debía de hacer. Y hacer un enorme berrinche sobre ello no iba a cambiar lo que estaba escrito.

Rei sólo se quedó allí, observándola con cuidado. Ella también lloraba pero en silencio. Minako se tranquiliza luego de un instante, avergonzada por su momento de debilidad. Dioses, ¿Cuánto debía odiarla Rei ahora mismo?

"Lo siento, Rei. No puedes evitarlo, tienes que lidiar con esto todo el tiempo."

"Y cada vez duele. Sé cuándo las cosas están por suceder. Solía tratar de advertir a la gente. Pero nada cambia. Lo que será, será. Pensé que había dejado de tratar hace mucho. Y después te vi Minako. No puedo...tenía que intentarlo. Lo siento. Por favor. No te vayas."

Rei cerró sus ojos. Minako alza su mano limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Te amo, pero sabes que no me quedaré. No puedo."

"Lo sé. Es por eso que también te amo."

Minako abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo. Esta es su maldición. Ella era la Diosa del Amor, pero el deber llama. Ella era amor. Amaba, pero ¿Podría ser amada? ¿Debería ser amada? Cualquier persona que la amara merecía algo mejor. Quería disculparse. Explicar lo mucho que lamentaba la situación, decirle a Rei cuánto significaba para ella y cómo nada de esto era su culpa.

"Rei, yo-"

Había tanto que quería decir pero Rei coloca un dedo sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

"Calla. No te atrevas despedirte. Miénteme. Por favor. Minako, necesito que me mientas."

Minako la entendía. "Todo va a estar bien," susurra al final: "-te veré mañana como planeamos. Vamos a ir al centro comercial y vas a comprarme ese conejo de peluche gigante que creo es lindo."

"Y te voy a decir idiota porque ¿Quién guarda animales de peluche en su habitación a nuestra edad?" Rei alzaba el rostro de Minako entre sus manos besándola, "Te amo Minako. Te veré después."

Minako asiente dándose la vuelta. Su último beso aun quemaba sus labios mientras bajaba las grandes escaleras del templo Hikawa sin mirar hacia atrás. No podía.

Aun así, el viento le trae un último regalo de despedida. No estaba segura si la confesión murmurada por Rei era para sus oídos o no, pero de todos modos lo escuchó.

"Me encanta la forma en que mientes."

Y a Minako le parecía bien.

…

MÁS TARDE ESA NOCHE

 _Mierdamierdamieeerda, ¿Es que acaso esta noche no terminará nunca?_ Quizá era estaba siendo paranoica pero Minako se sentía observada. Había ojos en la penumbra de la noche. Cada sombra parecía estar escondiendo algo listo para saltar y morderla en el trasero. En ese instante casi deseaba que algo pasara de una buena vez para así terminar por esa noche.

La muerte era preferible a vivir esa aprensión.

Minako odiaba eso. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa mientras patrullaba. Nunca. Gracias a la _visión-catastrófica_ de Rei ahora saltaba asustada cada sonido escuchado. Había demasiadas cosas que salían de la nada esa noche.

Como si el universo supiera lo que estaba pensando, un sonido metálico resonó a través de la calle en ese justo momento. Minako se da la vuelta con tanta rapidez que casi se rompe el cuello.

 _Mierda_. _Otro gato callejero_. Si hubiera un dios probablemente se estaría riendo de ella ahora mismo. Ese era el cuarto gato callejero de la noche. Los gatos callejeros eran oficialmente lo más molesto del mundo. Minako hizo una nota mental para hablar con Artemis por la mañana y disculparse con él por ese pensamiento tan poco amable.

Suponiendo que viviera para contarlo…

 _Mierda_.

Tal vez debería llamar a Artemis ahora mismo. Por si acaso. Él estaría tan molesto si algo le ocurriera y...

No. Dejando la visión de Rei de lado, no había razón para pensar que esta noche era diferente de cualquier otra. Sería como siempre. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Rei? Eso fue un sucio truco, tratar de seducirla así. Iban a tener que hablar sobre eso por la mañana.

Suponiendo que viviera para contarlo…

Minako gruñía molesta una vez más. Su compañero escogió una noche fantástica para olvidarse de ir a orinar antes de iniciar su patrullaje. _Jodido_ _novato_. Ahora ni siquiera tenía con quien hablar para distraerse de sus pensamientos mórbidos. Se paseaba de un lado a otro delante de una tienda, esperando a que terminara sus asuntos.

Entonces lo escuchó. Un grito.

 _Siempre comienza con un grito._

Minako reaccionó. El instinto la envía corriendo a toda prisa hacia el callejón trasero.

 _Alguien está en problemas._

Ese fue el pensamiento que atravesaba su mente antes de que algo la golpeara por detrás.

Hubo un destello en rojo. Ardientes líneas blancas. Sabor metálico en tras sus labios. Después únicamente frío. Un frío insoportable.

 _Y todo_

 _se_

 _volvió_

 _oscuro._

…..

Una voz nerviosa atrae la atención Minako, haciéndola volver en sí. Rei estaba en algún lugar cercano _orando_ en voz baja. Eso estaba claro. El resto era un poco confuso.

No estaba segura de dónde estaba, pero eso estaba bien. Ella estaba segura aquí. Y cálida. No había ninguna razón para levantarse.

Su último pensamiento, antes de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad nuevamente, fue que no estaba siendo del todo mente egoísta al desear no salir de la cama. De todas formas, Rei detestaba cuando la interrumpía mientras meditaba.

…..

La segunda vez que Minako volvió en sí, abrió los ojos al fin. Cosa que sintió como un gran logro.

Aunque no pudo observar mucho, siluetas borrosas confirmaban que estaba en un hospital. Había máquinas y tubos a su lado. Y de pie junto a la puerta había un médico vestido con una bata blanca. Minako tardó un momento en reconocer que ese medico era Ami. Ella se veía pálida y desaliñada mientras leía con interés la información que sujetaba en su portapapeles. Minako sintió que debería preocuparse por su amiga pero estaba demasiado cansada para incluso hablar.

Además, había alguien sosteniendo su mano. Sabía por el calor de aquella mano que era Rei. Minako apretó la mano ligeramente, un poco sorprendida por el esfuerzo que tomó aquella simple acción. Escuchó a Rei inhalar aire sorprendida en respuesta al suave apretón. E inmediatamente empezaron a escucharse pasos después. Minako sabía que algo estaba sucediendo pero no tenía idea de qué. Ese apretón era lo más que podía hacer por el momento.

Nuevamente se deja llevar nuevamente por la inconsciencia ante el sonido de la voz de Rei llamando su nombre.

…..

La tercera vez que Minako volvió en sí, estaban en medio de la noche. Lo primero que vio fue una luna creciente brillando fuera de la ventana. Sonrió ante la hermosa vista.

Un suave toque sobre su hombro llama su atención.

"¡Oh, Minako-chan ! ¡Despertaste! ¡Que alegría!

Minako podía sentir el calor de la voz de Usagi. Trataba de responder, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue feo y áspero graznido. Usagi entendió. La mano que estaba en su hombro se alza comenzando a acariciar su cabello con suavidad.

"Está bien, todo va a estar bien. Te explicaremos las cosas después. Puedes volver a dormir ahora si quieres. Ami-chan dijo que estaba bien. Que necesitas descansar".

Y así lo hizo Minako, con todo gusto.

….

Fue el mejor descanso que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Minako abrió los ojos. El sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban. Era un nuevo día.

Entonces se dio cuenta: Estaba viva.

¡Viva!

Minako incorpora sobre la cama, ansiosa por hacer algo con su vida, después de estar tirada en cama a saber cuánto tiempo.

"¡Heeey!" Una mano la sujetaba firme por el hombro obligándole a detener sus abruptos movimientos, "Es bueno verte despierta y lista para la acción. Pero ve más despacio. Deja que te ayude."

Hubo un pequeño chasquido. La cama debajo de ella se movía con un ruido mecánico. Minako se encontró levantándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada más o menos recta. El rostro sonriente de Makoto estaba frente a ella brevemente antes de que verse envuelta en el más suave de los abrazos marca Mako.

"¿Ma-Mako?" Minako se estremece ante lo áspera que sonaba su voz. "¿Qué-?"

"Heh, lo siento, no quise abrumarte. No pude evitarlo. Me alegra que estés bien. Aquí tienes, debes estar sedienta." Makoto le sirvió un vaso con agua entregándosela. Minako lo toma agradecida. "Bebe despacio, has pasado por mucho."

Minako traga el agua y vuelve a intentarlo.

"¡Mako-chan! ¿Qué pasó?"

"Fuiste apuñalada en la espalda. 5 veces. Tienes suerte de estar viva."

 _Mierda._ En verdad era un milagro.

No había palabras dulces ante las amargas noticias, especialmente no cuando es Makoto quien te dice las cosas. Minako respiró hondo sólo porque podía hacerlo. Lo último que recordaba era entrar en aquel callejón oscuro. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasó después.

"Escuché un grito y fui a investigar... ¡Oh mierda! Muramaki, mi compañero, ¿Está él bien?"

"Él está bien. No te preocupes. Todo el mundo está bien. Tú fuiste la única que resultó herida, ¿Me dijeron que interrumpiste un asalto en progreso o algo así? La policía fue terriblemente elusiva con los detalles. Probablemente Yakuza o algo. Nadie sabe. Hay muchas cosas que no pueden explicar, es mejor dejarlo así."

Minako asiente lentamente digiriendo la información. Todo era un poco surrealista.

"Si crees que esto es malo, deberías ver cómo quedó el otro". Minako no podía recordar de qué película procedía la línea dicha por Makoto, pero parecía apropiada.

"Espera, ¿Al menos atraparon al tipo que me hirió?"

"¡Sip! Tu compañero lo encontró tirado al final del callejón y lo arrestó. Al parecer resbalo sobre una capa de hielo y se golpeó la cabeza con un contenedor de basura."

Makoto parecía demasiado satisfecha con esa versión de los hechos.

"¿Hielo? ¿Qué hielo? Es abril, estábamos como a 20°c esa noche."

"Uhm, una cáscara de plátano entonces. Lo que sea. No hagas preguntas a las cuales no quieres respuestas."

Minako entrecerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a entender lo que pasó.

"¿Dónde está Ami? Necesitamos hablar."

Makoto vaciló antes de contestar. Minako podía entender que estaba tomando su tiempo eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. "La envié a casa, apenas ha dormido esta semana. Al menos ahora sé por qué mi novia ha estado saliendo furtivamente de la casa en medio de la noche". Soltó una risa seca. "Y puesto que probablemente te estás preguntando, envié a Rei-chan a casa también. Ella quería estar aquí cuando despertaras, pero ha estado aquí rezando sin parar durante los últimos 6 días. Ya sabes como es. Usagi está con ella asegurándose de que coma algo. No deben tardar en regresar." Makoto suspiró, "Minako-chan…Sé lo que estás pensando, que tal vez Rei-chan y Ami se han pasado de la raya. No lo sé y francamente no me importa. Tú estás viva. Eso es lo que me importa."

"Así que no te preocupa que arriesgaran sus identidades, que hicieron uso de sus poderes contra un civil sólo para ..."

Makoto alzó su mano cortando la larga lista de preocupaciones de Minako.

"Ami dice que habrías muerto sin atención médica inmediata, así que sí. Al carajo con las consecuencias. Me alegra que estuviera allí para ayudarte. Y tampoco culpes a Rei-chan. Eso no es justo y lo sabes. Perder a un ser amado es la peor sensación del mundo. Y verse obligado a permanecer sin hacer nada cuando sabes va a suceder... eso es cruel. Nadie debería tener que pasar por eso dos veces en su vida. Te digo esto para que pienses que les dirás antes te hablar con ellas, ¿Esta bien?" La expresión de Makoto se suaviza, "No te estoy diciendo que estás equivocada por estar preocupada pero, ¿De verdad creías que dejarían que te pasara algo? Claro que no. Ninguno de nosotras lo permitirá. Eres nuestra amiga Minako-chan. Una amiga muy cercana. Nosotros cuidamos tu espalda. Todas nosotras. Quizá deberíamos dejar las cosas así, ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?"

A Minako le parecía bien.

::: **FIN** :::

* * *

 ** _¿Que les ha parecido?_**

 ** _Muchas gracias nuevamente a mi besty_** _the Drifter_ ** _por permitirme traducir para ustes esta linda historia._**

 ** _Si desean leer otra historia, ya sea mia o the Drifter en español, no se olviden de dejar su Rvw con su opinion y/o comentario!_**

 ** _..._**

 _NF/A:_

 _Para toda-os aquellos que siguen a Sailor Moon y nuestro gaynshi universo (ha, gay-senshi, entienden?! hahaha) me gustaría pedirles un Rvw, ya que con eso nos insipramos a si seguímos o no escribiendo en este bello fandom._

 _La verdad, que caso tiene escribir si NADIE comenta nada?!_

 _Espero -esperamos,_ _the Drifter_ _y yop- contar con unos cuantos rvws para continuar publicando historias de sus senshis favoritas._

 _PEACE OUT!_


End file.
